The Four Chosen
by Yorkstir
Summary: Daemon and Samson were just ordinary people living their lives to the fullest, until one day a glowing gem crashes into Samson's pool and changes their world as they thought they knew.


**Prologue**

A group of four men were standing around a large table shaped like a cross.

"Didn't you guys see that!? Satan is preparing a war and now is not the right time we set for our descendants to be born!"

"It's our only choice. We have to"

The four people began arguing when suddenly, a booming voice roared at the four.

"Enough! Now is not the time to argue! I God, Holy father of all say when it is time and now it is so prepare your descendants for when they turn eighteen they will be given their power and restore order!"

One of the four known as Jesus answered.

"Yes our father, we will do it now"

With that, only created bodies and God provided them with souls. Jesus did not make a child for he already had one and so god made his own one instead and said.

"Jesus, this child will be your descendant, but my own blood will be his. Only your powers will be given to him, is that fine?"

"Perfect father"

With that God inserted a different soul into him, one only known to God, a soul of a god. God then sent them down to earth to grow while they waited.

**Chapter One**

"It is said that god, our great and holy father bestowed onto Jesus and his three closest disciples, peter, James and john an unimaginable gift. With the newly found power he granted most to Jesus, his kind and fearless son so that he would govern the gift and bring peace with it. He was also given a second gift, a gift of knowledge and understanding, making his power incomparable so that none would be able to overpower him when bringing peace. God then said "Go my children, make this world a better place and change it as I requested, but know this and know it well that after your deaths, each one of you will have a descendant that I will bestow your power onto. They will live on so that the world of the future will be peaceful. Your descendant's names will be….."

"Awwwwwww COME ON!"

The roaring voice had echoed sharply through the classroom, raising everyone's attention to the loud bang that had met their ears.

"What's wrong Daemon?"

Daemon turned to look at the direction of which the unknown voice came from, it was his friend Samson. He was fairly tall, with muscles that ripped across his powerful body. His short yet spikey beard showed his early stage of puberty which matched with his pure blonde hair and his cyan eyes could mean business when facing a standoff. He was a physical person who wasn't messed around with, apart from his best friend daemon who was slightly shorter than his friend but more built and with energy that could tire out anybody who dared to lecture his supreme mind. He did not like being popular apart from Samson but he attracted attention because of his purely toned body that would even show under his uniform. His voice could be louder than a lions roar but even kinder than a mother teaching her son to say words. His hair was long and white, matching his misty blue eyes which showed a holy aura. They together made an ultimate team, whether sport or beauty, they just weren't able to hide it.

"Oh it's you Samson. This stupid book is destroyed and im already pissed off about today's lesson in which I had to teach!"

"Quiet down already. The entire class is looking at you"

With that daemon gazed around him, seeing as what he thought were a million eyes, all on him. He was completely embarrassed.

"See you idiot. Now what's wrong with the book, just carry on and maybe you would understand what is missing"

He read on.

"With each power. God bestowed a special ability, making each one unique. Peter, was given the power of unrelenting strength and blinding speed. James, was given the power of lightning reflexes and endurance and john was given the power of incomparable intelligence and superior eyesight. Jesus on the other hand was given the power of god. He also had the other three's powers and much more. After their deaths, god took back their powers and inserted them into a gem and sent it into orbit around the earth so that when the time came for its chosen ones to appear, it will be given to them. The glowing gem was named Du Brazzinga Treygon, the burning tree."

"Still don't know about the four chosen ones"

"Why are you so sucked up in that that book anyway?"

"I don't know hey. It feels like it's got to do something with me."

Samson had the same feeling, but he was too stuck up to tell the truth.

"It's a load of utter crap so I advise that you stop reading and take up on reality again"

"Hmph….. Sounds like you wanna go again"

"Anytime, anywhere!"

Just as their fists were about to meet their mark….. The bell rang

"RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG"

"Damn! The bell rang"

"Next time, there won't be a bell to save you!"

"HA! You sure have one hell of a mouth. Keep it up and I won't think twice when I send you to your death bed…. NEXT TIME!"

With that he left the school grounds

"Always must have the last words" he chuckled

Daemon was just around the corner when out of the blue, a gust of wind stated blowing and almost toppled him over, but he regained his footing.

"Whoa! I thought that the forecast said that there will be no wind today"

He bent down to pick up the book but stopped short when he realized that there was some writing on the page. He picked it up and saw four letters on the page which said.

"DASL"

"Ha….. Weird"

Weird, he did not know why but sooner or later he would probably find out what it meant so he closed the book, put it in his bag and began a slow pace up the hill while pulling out his pipe, beginning a long yet lustful drag.

**Going Back to Samson**

Samson just about made it home and opened the door.

"MOM…..I'M HOME!"

But his mother did not look as though she was happy.

"Samson? oh good you made it home safely. I was just beginning to worry about you when it happened!"

"Ummmm what do you mean WHAT HAPPENED"

"What, you don't know! Well then come see for yourself."

He walked outside with his mother curiously and just outside where his pool was, was now a big, bright, green, glowing piece of rock…. Wait, no it was some sort of giant gem.

**Back to daemon**

He sat down on his desk, put his pipe down and began reading a novel based on a girl's experience in The War of the North when yet again, the unpredictable wind came through and again, opening the book he had finished reading, but to his surprise, it was on the same page with the letters and the only thing now is that where the "S" was….. Now became Samson. Daemon gazed at the name for a second and only three words was able to come out from his lips.

"NO…..FUCKING…..WAY!"

With that, he ran a fast as he could to Samson's house hoping that what he thought was not true.

**Returning to the glowing gem**

It had been almost half an hour since the gem had crashed into the pool and was almost 10 minutes that they stood there, gobsmacked and curious on where it came from and what it does. Daemon had just arrived and with one swift turn, he was also staring at the glowing orb. Daemon walked forward.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

But Samson also didn't realized that his pace was matching daemon's and slowly but surely, making their way to the gem.

"Daemon?"

"في الدعوة خاصتك أرد"

"Ummmm what are you saying" though he was pretty sure he knew what he was saying.

"في الدعوة خاصتك أرد"

"DAEMON!"

But it was far too late for them to talk. For what happened next shocked everyone that was in their presence.

"Samson! Get away from him" his mother screamed as the glowing light started to move towards the two teenagers.

"No! I will not leave him until he snaps out of it"

"Samson listen to me!"

But now it was far too late for her as well because just as she said so, the glowing light that came out from the gem swooped around Samson until it looked like he himself started to glow.

"SAMSON!"

Everything Samson knew and saw began to fade and his mind began to wrap itself with the glowing energy until everything that existed there, became blank until a light peeped through and expanded like a balloon being blown up, and to his amazement, he was at a new place but here, it seemed as there was no shadow or dark spot in any corner of any wall

"Huh? Where….where am I?"

A booming voice appeared.

"You are in a place that knows no evil. A place that is sanctuary and home to all that believe in me and serve me with love. My child…..you, are Heaven"

"Whaaaaaat IM DEAD!"

"Hahahaha, no. you are only here so that I can explain to you about your ancestor, Peter, disciple of Jesus and one of my protectors that roamed the earth before his death. Samson Qui Draconi you are one of my four chosen who will bring this world peace…"

Samson began to change. His back started to grow wings which grew to six meters in total making one wing three meters in length. His skin hardened into cyllestrialis, a metal only known to God which is inserted into ones bloodstream, making their skin impenetrable to any human weapon. Silver armour began to appear, starting from his fingers to his feet and ending with a halo around his head. He was a battle angel, servant of God.

Samson's memory came back and he was at his home. Dizzy and confused, he fell to the ground.

"Samson…. Samson! Oh please wake up! Don't die on me now! SAMSON!"

"Uuuuurrrgh"

"Oh my Samson, thank God you're alive. Are you okay?"

"Im fine but what about Daemon?"

They turned to meet daemon but as they thought everything was alright, he started to glow white and with unexpectedness, a beam of light was casted upon him, blinding everyone from seeing him. A staircase from the sky appeared and a body came walking down the steps.

"WH…who are you?"

"I daemon, am God"

"N...N….No Th…that can't be! You live in heaven, right?"

"Yes but that is not the matter at hand. Right now I'm here to personally give you your powers."

"Oooookkaaay…..Wait what!?"

"You read that book in your hand right"

"Yeeeeeesssssss"

At that moment the gust of wind again opened the book and showed the page with Samson's name on it.

"Read again"

Daemon looked into the book and where the "D" was, was now daemon.

"See, you are in it too"

"Wait….What!"

"You are also one of my chosen"

"N…n….no….th…that can't be!"

"YES IT IS. YOU ARE THE DECENDANT OF JESUS CHRIST, YOU ARE MY TRUE HEIR. YOUR VERY SOUL IS PART OF ME!"

"But that can't be. I'm just daemon"

"NO….YOU ARE MY SON. YOU WILL GOVERN THE OTHER THREE CHOSEN AND BRING PEACE TO THIS EARTH!"

"B…B….but"

"NO MORE BUTS! I AM HERE TO GIVE YOU YOUR POWER. THE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE THE GEM I CREATED WAS NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO HANDLE YOUR POWER. SO HERE IS YOUR POWER. DO YOU, DAEMON DEI DEUS, ACCEPT IT!?"

"Y….yes I will accept it. I will accept this power and make you proud, Father"

"THEN IT IS DONE!"

A ball of light appeared from God's hands and he crushed it. A holy mist then grew from hands and circled around Daemon until all he could see was white. His wings started to grow, his skin became cyllestrialis, long horns grew out from his head and bent backwards and holy white armour started to appear as well as a halo around his head and a cross appeared on his back, as a symbol of his birth rite. He was the son of God, the chosen one of his four heroes.

Everything went blank.

"Daemon….Daemon! …..Are you there?!"

"Uuuuurrrgh my head hurts"

"Hahahaha doesn't it always"

"Fuck you Samson"

"Hahahaha still got that humour as well"

They both started to laugh.

"Does this mean?"

"Yes Samson. It is true."

"Whoa"

"Yeah"

And so began a new adventure for Samson and Daemon. Good or bad, they did not know….for now.


End file.
